Plaisir sadique
by lasurvolte
Summary: Kagura veut s’acheter ses algues au vinaigre, mais Sôgo Okita en a décidé autrement.


**Titre :** Plaisir sadique

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Ils appartiennent à Hideaki Sorachi le cinglé (et je lui laisse car ils sont bien trop bruyants)

**Résumé :** Kagura veut s'acheter ses algues au vinaigre, mais Sôgo Okita en a décidé autrement.

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** beeen si vous avez envie de triper imaginer du Kagura/Sôgo, sinon mettez vous les doigts dans le nez et profitez

**Thème :** Peut-être bien que…

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 6 variations

*************

Kagura mâchouillait une de ses algues au vinaigre tout en se promenant et pensait à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir manger après ça, vu qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans les poches.

Pour elle les algues au vinaigre, c'était comme la cigarette pour d'autre, elle avait bien du mal à s'en passer, et quand elle n'en mangeait pas, c'est qu'elle mangeait autre chose, son appétit féroce lui permettant d'avaler de nombreux plats.

Elle décida donc de s'arrêter dans un magasin histoire de s'en racheter un paquet afin de subvenir à ses besoins. Elle entra. La jeune chinoise avait de la chance, il ne restait plus qu'un seul paquet, et c'était pour elle.

Ou peut-être pas.

Parce que c'était sans compter l'arrivé de Sôgo Okita, cette petite peste qui finissait toujours par se trouver sur le chemin de Kagura et lui cherchait des noises. Ce n'était pas réellement par plaisir sadique, juste parce que c'était dans son caractère d'être sadique et d'y prendre plaisir, mais n'était-ce pas en fait exactement la même chose ?

Et puis il fallait aussi avouer que la jeune fille l'intriguait, après tout il n'avait jamais réussi à la battre, et réciproquement, et Sôgo pouvait bien s'en vanter, mais peu de personne réussissait à lui tenir tête. Si ce n'était Hijikata qu'il finirait par tuer un jour pour prendre sa place.

Bref tout ça pour en venir à Sôgo qui arriva à ce moment là et prit le paquet avant la chinoise.

- Celui-ci est pour moi.

Kagura le fusilla des yeux déterminé à mettre un terme à la vie de ce sale petit voleur qui lui prenait SES algues au vinaigre. Ne voulant pas voir le dernier paquet être emporté sous ses yeux par cette espèce de crotte de nez d'Okita elle lui sauta violement sur le dos et s'accrocha à lui tel un cow-boy qui ferait du rodéo sur son taureau.

Sôgo prit au jeu commence à se ruer dans tout le magasin essayant de faire tomber la gamine, qui s'agrippait toujours plus fort à lui.

- Je vais te tuer la chinoise

- Rends-moi mes algues au vinaigre

- Pas envie, je vais te tuer d'abord

- C'est moi qui vais te tuer et après je te transformerai en algue au vinaigre

Leur combat dura quelques minutes – si on peut appeler ça un combat – et finalement après avoir détruit tout le magasin, ils décidèrent que le mieux c'était de s'enfuir avant de devoir payer. Okita laissa tout de même sur le comptoir cassé en deux l'adresse d'Hijikata, histoire que celui-ci en ait pour ses frais.

Kagura toujours accroché au dos de Sôgo lui donnait des coups dans les reins pour le faire avancer.

- Allez huuuu, au galooop !!

Le sabreur couru plus vite, mais s'arrangea pour passer en dessous d'enseignes basses, ainsi Kagura se les prenais dans la figure violemment.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas la fille de donner des coups de pieds, et de crier. L'un et l'autre se rendant leur sadisme d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Finalement épuisé, Okuta se laissa tomber assit par terre au milieu de la rue, écrabouillant à moitié la chinoise sous son poids.

- Relâche-moi espèce de dégénéré pervers

Okuta s'écarta d'elle.

- Qui voudrait être pervers avec une gamine qui s'empiffre d'algues au vinaigre ?

- Beaucoup de gens, le monde est plein de pervers et le succès ne manque pas, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être pervers avec moi, pervers.

- Je ne suis pas pervers et je vais manger.

Sur ce Sôgo ouvrit le paquet d'algue et commença à en dévorer sous le nez de la chinoise. Kagura sous la colère lui envoya un coup de poing qui fit voler le garçon un peu plus loin.

- Ce sont mes algues aux vinaigres !

Le coup n'avait pas l'air d'avoir marqué plus que ça le sabreur qui continuait de mâcher l'algue qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Rends-moi mes algues où je te colle des crottes de nez sur le visage.

Voulant mettre sa menace à exécution, Kagura alla farfouiller dans son nez avec son doigt. Convaincu qu'elle en était bien capable Sôgo qui pourtant n'avait peur de rien ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Il se remit en position assise plus que vite, attrapa une algue dans le paquet et la fourra dans la bouche de la chinoise.

Kagura qui avait effroyablement faim ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à profiter de son algue. Okuta la regarda faire, finalement peut-être bien que cette chinoise était plutôt mignonne dans le fond, et si ça se trouve elle deviendrait même une femme sublime.

Mais Sôgo ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, une belle femme l'ennuierait. Et parce que le sadisme y avait que ça de vrai, il se leva et s'enfuit à toute jambe avec le paquet et ce qui lui restait, bientôt poursuivit par la fille du clan Yato folle de rage…

Fin.

L'autatrice : ma première fic sur gintama, pas fameuse je dirais mais bon j'adore la relation de Kagura et Sôgo alors j'essaierai d'écrire encore sur eux. J'aimerais faire une Gin-centric aussi, enfin booon on verra.


End file.
